


VIP

by srlmort



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Latex, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Scarves, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srlmort/pseuds/srlmort
Summary: What really happens in the VIP?This fluffy, smutty story was written 3 years ago. Still cute. NIRO with a dash of JT.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of the wives and Roger's baby Julian in the story.

__

_Smokes? Anyone got ‘em?_

John lay restless on his bed, tired of the same boring TV shows on the screen. Reruns of the same lame old American shows didn’t do it for him and Simon, well, Simon was engaging in his normal nightly activities.

_Bummer_

Yep, Simon still liked to hag a bird or two now then when they got on the road. The old bugger could still fuck till the cows came home. Being with John just wasn’t enough sometimes.

_Why wasn’t it?_

Had good ol’ Taylor become a bore in his older age? Now, all of them were fifty plus, half a century but looking hella good.

_Shit!_

Where had all the time gone? How did thirty years just go by without a trace? Why couldn’t they stay young and beautiful for the rest of their lives? Why couldn’t time stand still for all of them? _Why are the lines in my forehead starting to run together?_ John frowned and cursed himself, nearly tripping to get to the mirror. “More fuckin’ age lines. I still look good. Women still wanna do me.” Good ol’ Johnny wouldn’t let ‘em though. The only person who bedded him besides Momma G was Charley and even that was staring to become scarce. Had his male lover lost interest in him already? He promised him that wasn’t the case.

“I needs me some women every now and then, Johnny. Some new pussy or older pussy if they’re birds I’ve had before,” Simon responded when John asked him the night prior. “Man cannot leave on dick alone, right? You need to enjoy some while you’re away from Momma’s watchful eye. Every girl and woman would love a little time with Johnny boy. Yeah, they’d love to be pummeled by the top Duran heartthrob other than me,” he smirked while adjusting his trousers over his larger middle.

Upon hearing that, John rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yeah, he knew a lot of ladies would love to ride his old bones until the dawn but he just wasn’t into having sex with random women anymore. Si and G was all he needed, nothing more but tonight, damn was he bored.

_I wonder what Nick and Roger are up to tonight?_ He really didn’t know since he they always managed to make themselves pretty scarce. Nick with his new goth gal and Roger… yeah where the hell did his happily married pal Roger head off to? John didn’t know although, he did see Nick and Roger walk out the VIP door of the hotel the other day with the smiles belonging to Cheshire cats on their faces.

Nick with the look of the devil on his pale face, his pouty lips only slightly formed into wicked grin and Roger, well he had a bad case of the bed head, and well, he was trying his best to keep his jacket closed with his hand. _Was he trying to cover something up?_ Not only that, John started to wonder why Roger and Nicks rooms were always next to one another. And, why did they own some of the same shirts? Nick’s jackets looked a little big on him lately. He could be losing weight but could it be that Nick was wearing Roger’s blazers? _No way!_ Nick only wore the finest when onstage but for interviews, any kind of public appearances, some of the clothes they wore were similar. Thank God Roger wasn’t wearing the sequin suit Nick liked to wear on stage! _Thank Christ!_ But why did the two of them always…

John smiled and shook his head. “Nah!” He waved his hand at the mirror and went back to admiring his appearance.

“You’re a good lookin’ son of a gun and damnit Si, you will take notice of me!” John ran his long fingers through his thinning brown tresses. While gazing at the man in the glass, he sucked in his cheeks. “Hmm, somethin’ might be goin on with Nick and Roger. Perhaps the goth girl is involved?” Roger liked to have his fun back in the day too, especially after he and Gio got the divorced. That man was more active in his forties than any other time he could remember. “Roger, old chap, what are you up to?”

* * * *

“Hold still!” Presently clothed, Nick yelled at Roger who lay across the bed looking quite uncomfortable. “Rog…please. You know I love to take pictures of you just before we−”

“Yes I know,” he wrinkled his lips. “Just before we have a shag. Damnit Nick, I’m dying here.” He adjusted himself under the denims and licked his lips. Hot under the collar _and_ down below, Roger raked his hair with his calloused fingers and breathed a heavy sigh. Nothing more he wanted right now than to drive his hardened muscle into Nick’s tight arse. “Mppmph, Nick hurry up, will you? We haven’t had any since the last time John spotted us in Brazil. I know you said it was good to let it stay a secret…”

“And it is, Rog.” The tone in his voice turned from the low drawl to medium. This was Nick’s way of showing a different emotion. Well except when Roger made him squeal during sex. “We can’t afford to be found out. Especially you married with a baby.”

“Yes, I get that.” Roger huffed and folded his arms over his broad chest. “I still say if I told her what was going on she’d either deal or walk. I love her but I can’t live without my naughty Nicky,” he grinned.

“Ah and your naughty Nicky can’t live without you either. One more shot.” Nick angled the camera in Roger’s direction and bit his bottom lip while he snapped the picture. “Even at age fifty two you’re a hunk, Roger Taylor. My hunk, that I have to share with Gisi and Ju Ju. It’s okay though, just as well. It adds to the spice to sneak around the VIP when no one’s looking and paying them off if they do.” Nick placed his Cannon on the bed and removed the jacket belonging to his man. Once he tossed it aside, he crawled the length of the bed and hovered over his lover’s body.

Already hard as a brick, Roger sensed the tip of his cock leaking pre passion juice. “Nick…” He grabbed his buttocks and pulled the smaller man’s body onto him while making a trail over his Adam’s apple with his tongue.

“Christ, Roger!” Nick lifted his shirt, revealing two perky pink nipples waiting to be licked. He pinched one and leaned into Roger giving him access to taste. “Suck it will you?”

Roger did as asked, circling the little nub until it hardened under his affections. Once it turned into a pebble on his man’s chest, he bit it lightly and rubbed the other with the tip of his fingers.

“Gods, Roger.” Nick grasped Roger’s shoulders to balance himself while rubbing his cock against his lover’s crotch.

“Shii…Nick…I…” Roger held him close, wrapping both arms around his lithe body. “Get naked for me, babe. Let me see you now!” The pressure getting to his groin, Roger removed his own shirt while tracing the faint lines on Nick’s neck with his lips. “You cover up way too much. You always have.”

“Well for one, I don’t have the muscular Roger body and two, if you haven’t noticed, pale and skinny doesn’t really work for men over fifty,” he smiled and slid his trousers from his waist. “I’m not the good looking ghostly redhead I used to be.”

“Stop it already.” Roger watched Nick toss his own pants to the side and crouch down over his midsection. The keyboardist kept those green eyes on him while he traced the outline of his dick with his tongue.

“Ooh shitt… Nick.” Roger clamped the sheets with his hands and held on for dear life. “Quit being a fuckin’ tease, will ya?”

Nick laughed and began to pull Roger’s jeans from his waist. Once he got them down, his cock sprung from under the seam, swollen and so ready to be embedded inside Nick’s sweet ass. “I see you’re excited for this, hmm?” The controller finished the job and threw Roger’s pants on the floor. He rose up to meet him and covered Roger’s mouth with his own. “I am too. It’s been too long, lovely.” He pressed his lips against Roger’s again while he grabbed the lube, latex and scarf from the drawer next to the bed.

With his eyes on Nick, he grabbed the neck accessory and wrapped it around his throat. He watched him squeeze some slick onto his fingers and slide them into his tight orifice. “Yes, do that, add another Nick…” Roger opened the foil packet and sheathed himself with the protective covering.

Yes he would’ve loved to feel Nick skin on skin but that wouldn’t have been the right thing to do being a married man. _Someday I’ll convince him._ When would that day be? For now though, he’d take what he could get. He loved this man with all his heart, mind, and body. It had been nearly twenty five years since the first time and even when he departed the band it never ended.

“Mhmmpphh…” Nick whimpered and his lips formed into the shape of an “o”. He widened his legs and positioned himself right above Roger’s cock, ready to impale himself on his lover’s thick rod.

“Gods yes, Nick.” Roger stroked himself, feeling the pressure in his midsection overflow. The moment he felt Nick’s ass clench his dick, his breath hitched and Roger’s mouth was dry like the Sahara. The sweet smells of their cologne and natural musk infiltrated the air. Roger lay back, flush against the pillows and grasped his man’s buttocks until his cock could go no farther.

Slow thrusts built into heavy ones, causing both men to pant and cry out.

“Ugh…” Nick’s leaky erection rubbed against Roger’s belly. “Roger…” He met all of Roger’s movements, keeping them in perfect rhythm.

Not bothering to remove his ring, he made sure to keep it away from the stickiness below. “Yes Nick… like that…” He pushed into him while biting his chin and licking his collarbone. Roger planted a soft kiss on Nick’s lips and grabbed a handful of Nick’s grey/blond locks.

“Mhmm…faster, Roger.” He rose and grasped Roger’s scarf, twisting, turning it around his hand as if it was a rein on a horse’s neck.

“God yes!” Roger loved this maneuver. Occasionally, he liked to give the controller some power even though he remained the Dom in their torrid affair. He gulped hard and gripped Nick’s wrist so he’d stop pulling the scarf. They’d had some near misses with Roger’s collection over the years but now that they’d practiced, it never got close to being dangerous. Still, Roger and Nick enjoyed this small element of bondage, near asphyxiation to the point of climax. Nick had been the one to suggest and Roger, well being naturally adventurous wanted to play along. “Mhmmphh… God, I’m so close,” he managed and swallowed hard once again. Roger took the scarf off his neck and bound Nick’s wrists with the material. When he finished, he pulled Nick down on top of him and licked the undersides of his arms.

Nick held his hands above his head and rode him as if he were in a rodeo. Roger only saw Nick this active and animated when they made love. “Aughh…” Never was he this vocal either. Roger truly enjoyed bringing all of this out of his long time lover. Not to mention, it brought the best out of him. No one made him feel like this except for Nick. To think for a while, he felt as though Gisi could be the one to make him forget. That was silly. Foolish. She never would.

“Mhmm… God, Roger!” Nick screamed at the top of his lungs and his warm release spurted on Roger’s stomach.

“Ugh…” Roger tightly gripped Nick’s body and slammed into him once again. Filling the latex with his contents, he yanked Nick’s head down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face and the heat swirled around them. The air conditioning had no effect right now with the two of them pasted together.

Surprising that his lover enjoyed making hot and sweaty love like this when he couldn’t stand hot weather. The man never perspired and when he did it was only in the most inconspicuous places.

Yes, they truly were a mismatch, Nick overly vain and Roger so down to earth. But in Roger’s mind, that was what made their relationship hotter.

*THUMP THUMP*

_“Aughh… ackk…Roger… fu…”_

Upon hearing the noises from the other side of his wall, John abruptly stopped feathering his hair. “What the?” _That voice didn’t belong to Gisella, she isn’t here!_ “And well, there’s little Julian…”

John backed up from the mirror and planted himself against it. “Hmm…” He licked his lips and held his breath so he could hear even the smallest noises.

_“Uhh Nick… yesssss…”_

*THUMP*

At the sound of that, John jumped away and covered his mouth quickly. “Ooh shii…no way!” Shocked at the sounds of his mates most likely doing some wild shagging, he shook his head and eyes widened.

_“I love you, Nick… So much… mate… God…”_

John cocked an eyebrow and his irises darted from side to side. _What the hell? No way! Nick and Roger??? Could that be any more of a mismatch?_ Besides that, John didn’t think Roger had any affinity for men at all. The both of them knew about the JOSI tryst. Why didn’t they think to tell him and Simon about their relationship? John folded his arms over his chest, suddenly quite bothered by the fact his best mates didn’t tell them about their courtship. Even though the anger boiled within, it didn’t stop him from listening to the action on the other side.

_“Ooh Rogerrrrrr…I love you too, Froggie…”_

Silence.

_Damnit!_ John’s cock stirred in his trousers. Immediately, he felt the bulge straining against his zipper. “I wanna hear more… I wanna see…” For a long time John found Roger very attractive. It would be fun to see his childhood best friend and the second man he wouldn’t mind bonking caught in the act.

_Ah the stories to tell from the VIP…_

John tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it. He flashed a wicked smile and shut it behind him, venturing to watch his mates during their shagging moment.

Looking left to right he turned the doorknob of Roger’s room and slipped in. _Good thing I’m so thin._ Knowing that he didn’t carry a lot of weight, he knew he wouldn’t make a lot of noise when he made his way into the room. As soon closed it, his gaze fell upon Nick’s writing body on top of Roger’s. His hands were tied above his head with the drummer’s favourite neck accessory. _Ah what a sight._ Nah, John had never found Nick all that attractive but the body, he had to admit was a lot better than he’d imagined at the age of fifty. Roger’s hand rested on his back, guiding him lovingly while they made love. _Hotness!_

_Mhmm…_ Quickly he snapped out of his haze and leaned down on the side of the dresser. He didn’t make another sound. Once he made it, he noticed a small cam on the dresser recording every minute of the Nick and Roger moment.

_Ah kinky little buggers!_ John grabbed it and decided he’d help them record their precious minutes on film. Too bad he couldn’t press it to go back and watch it from the beginning. _Not now anyway, maybe the two of them will allow me to view it later._

* * * *

Roger planted a wet and sloppy kiss on Nick’s lips while holding his man’s back. He could’ve sworn he heard something in the room or was that someone? _Hope so._ Roger had purposely kept the door ajar hoping someone would come in and find them entangled in the sheets. Why? To force Nick’s hand and allow someone to know about their relationship. Calm his fears about being found out.

Nick was always so concerned about people’s views of him, “The great Nick Rhodes is supposed to be gay or bi,” he’d say to Roger. “You on the other hand are straight as a board and no one expects that out of you!”

To Roger that was precisely the issue. When did their images become more important than their love? Yes he cared for Gisi deeply and loved Ju Ju with all his heart but Nick had always been there, through thick and thin, his rock when the world caved in around him. He never wavered, even when Roger told him to fuck off during one of the few drunken stupors he’d ever had. For that, Roger loved him more than anything and wanted everyone to know. There was no record company. They were older men over fifty and even though the critics started to give them some pub, they weren’t fully respected.

Yeah there would be some repercussions. Some people might see a problem with them being in a relationship while Gisi and the baby were still in his life but he could say he loved both. Roger was allowed to do that and would. Gisi should understand and have to deal to keep this family together. Other people had done it, why couldn’t he? But first, someone had to force Nick’s hand to get the ball rolling. Sadistic move indeed but even Roger, known as the sweetest and most thoughtful of the Duran’s had to do it to get what he wanted.

Roger pulled his lover’s lithe body down farther and glanced over his shoulder. His smile widened when he gazed at his good friend, John, the gorgeous bass player with the camera in one hand while the other stroked his cock.

_Yeah John… I’ll give you a show._

Instantly aroused, Roger grabbed Nick and rose with him until they were at eye level, face to face. Again, he covered Nick’s pouty pink lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside, and leaving the man gasping for air. With all his might, he lifted the smaller man from his lap and dislodged them.

“Roger…” Nick whispered, clearly in a daze from that kiss. He placed his arms in front of him, obviously wanted to be freed.

“No, baby. I want you to stay that way for me!” Roger shoved him down on the bed onto his back and collapsed on top of him, pressing his mouth on top of Nick’s. Due to the weight of Roger’s body, Nick cried a moment until Roger spread the man’s legs again. “I’m so hot for you, baby. I love seeing you bound like this.” He placed Nick’s wrists over his head and rubbed his semi hard erection against Nick’s thigh.

The surge of electricity jolted him, causing Roger to gasp for air. His groin filled to the brim, all he could think about was fucking Nick under John’s watchful eye. “Want to be inside you again, naughty Nicky!” Roger reached over and grabbed another condom from his jeans on the side of the bed. He looked up at John a minute only to see his eyes closed and both hands over his swollen cock. “Mhmm…” He rolled the latex over his dick and squeezed more lube in between Nick’s legs. While caressing his own hardened muscle, he slid one finger into Nick’s tight orifice.

“More Roger…don’t tease…” The discomfort could be heard in Nick’s voice. Perhaps he should loosen that scarf just a bit. He stopped fingering and untied the accessory form his lover’s hands. “Ready for me, right?”

“Mhmm…” Nick spread his legs wider and began fucking himself with his own fingers.

“Yes, play with it, like that, love…” Roger glanced up at their voyeur once again, admiring the speed in which the bass player masturbated. _Damn no wonder you’re so good at playing the bass?_ Roger had to laugh silently and turned his attention back on his man. “Good, nice and loose again, hmm?” Roger wasted no more time penetrating Nick. When the flesh of Nick’s ass surrounded his cock, he almost lost it then and there. This act was ten times hotter with John in the audience. Roger thought they should ask for his company a little more often. After all, Nick loved to experiment! “Fuck, Nick…”

“Roger…God… right there, yes…” Nick met his thrusts and squirmed underneath him.

“Mmmpph…” Roger sped up the pace, really wanting to hold on a little longer but the presence of John in their room didn’t help. He was ready to erupt right then. No slow love making this time around. It already shocked him that he was able to fuck Nick again so quickly. _John… John…_ Roger had to take a look and when he did, he observed his mate, spurting in his own hand, making quite the mess in the front of his trousers.

That did it. “Nick, oh GOD!” Roger couldn’t help himself. He slammed into Nick repeatedly, each time the smaller man grunted from the force. Within the next three, he felt himself cumming inside that condom. Again, he kissed his lips, thrusting his tongue deep inside that hot mouth. He pressed into him once more and tried to regulate his breathing.

Nick gasped into the embrace and grabbed his own cock. “Roger…ooh that…”

“Yeah…” Roger slid his finger through the wet substance on his lover’s chest. He couldn’t believe he missed Nick’s climax but damn, he’d been so caught up in the moment, knowing John was jacking off behind them. “That was incredible…” Roger planted a kiss on Nick’s lips once again. “Wasn’t it John?”

Nick look horrified and his green eyes widened. “What?”

Roger looked up and noticed John standing there with terrified look on his face. “I…”

Quickly Nick shifted and urged Roger to get up. “What the hell Roger? John, how did you get in here?”

“I…” John hastily wiped his wet hands on his trousers. “Well the… door was open! What the hell, mates? Why didn’t you tell us about your relationship?” His brows furrowed and he walked closer to the bed.

Nick grabbed the sheet on the side and covered himself up. “Because… It’s none of your business!”

Roger stood up and smiled. “It is their business, lovely. We’ve known about each other’s girlfriends, one nighters, we’ve even shared some at times,” he winked at John. _Oh yeah, I recall the days in Tokyo back in 83!_

“Ooh good one,” John chuckled in response and pointed at him. “Yeah, you and I Froggie had a few good times!”

“Ahem, yeah okay.” Nick got up but Roger grabbed his hand. “I suppose _you_ left that door open on purpose?” Nick’s face flushed and the veins popped out of his neck.

“Yes I did, love. I wanted one of them to find us in bed so you’d realize how much this means to me.” Roger really meant that and pulled him closer. “No more hiding, Nick. We can take it slow but this is a start. Gradually we can show ourselves to the world but…”

“Ah no… I’ve already said, I can’t! I just…” Nick gritted his teeth and shook his head. “I don’t want the drama, Roger.” Nick plopped on the bed, his face full of anguish.

“Why should we care who knows? We live our lives for us don’t we?” Roger sat next to him and stroked the side of his face.

“Aww, yeah we do mate but we do have reputations and images to protect. Don’t forget, wives and kids,” John added.

“See John understands!” Nick responded, his face still pinkish.

“Yes I do too but guess what’s more important to me, Nick. You and I. You’ve been able to handle sharing me with Ju Ju and Gisi all this time. What difference does it make that everyone knows? Like I said, we can take it slow… gradually let it come out but the point is, I love you all.”

John stood perplexed and folded his arms over his chest. “Roger you’re willing to risk it all for…”

“Yeah John. This isn’t a fanfiction writer’s dream between Nick and I. This is real and somethin’ I really want to have the rest of my life. I love ya, mate. You’re my VIP, very important person. Gisi and Ju Ju are part of that as well.”

John looked up. “Hey I resent that remark!” The bass player obviously reacted to Roger’s reference about fanfic.

“Roge, that’s sweet and so beautiful. I… damn… okay, gradually, we can. We’ll start with the people around us and if we get around to telling the world then… erm… we’ll let the chips fall where they may.” Nick lay his head on Roger’s shoulder.

“Good then, my love. I’ll go at your pace.” Roger sighed silently and ogled John’s way. “Okay mate, now that you know, you can leave us be now. When Simon comes back we’ll talk.” Roger stroked Nick’s blond hair gently.

“Ahem, no way am I leavin’ until I get to view the tape.” John picked up the recorder and pressed the button.

“No way, Taylor, you…” Nick bristled and pointed at the door.

“Hold on baby,” Roger grabbed Nick’s arm. “I hafta say I got quite a rise out of that moment. Why not let him record us some more?”

“Oh Roge…” Nick drawled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Better yet, why don’t I enjoy a little fun too? Not with you Nick but if I can, ahem admire the drummer’s body a little longer?”

“Only with your eyes and _not_ your hands, Taylor!” Nick tossed the sheet and wrestled his lover to the bed.

Roger went down with a thump and winked at John. Yeah for now his favourite bass player could be the cameraman but eventually, things would get too hot to just watch. Besides extra flesh wouldn’t be a problem in Roger’s mind as long as John went nowhere near Nick’s ass. The controller belonged to him and him only. One of the three VIP’s in his life.


End file.
